speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dorina Basarab series
The Dorina Basarab series written by Karen Chance. It is the spin-off series to the Cassandra Palmer series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview Follows the adventures of Dorina Basarab, Mircea's daughter from the Cassandra Palmer series who is a Dhamphir: half-vampire half human These books tell the story of the dhampir daughter of Mircea Basarab, a major figure in the Cassie Palmer series. A number of crossover characters and plotlines connect the two series, which I have always viewed as one. So far, there are three novels about Dory: Midnight’s Daughter, Death’s Mistress and Fury’s Kiss. The first Dorina (Midnight's Daughter) can be read after the second Cassie (Claimed by Shadow) because it concludes the storyline begun in that book. Or, if you wish to read chronologically, it can be read after Embrace the Night, the third Cassie, which it overlaps. Our novella, "Buying Trouble," (available in the On the Prowl anthology or by itself as an ebook) should be read before the start of the Dorina series, as it sets up some of the conflicts of that book. It is not necessary to understand or enjoy the novel, however. ~Dorina Basarab series Lead's Species * Dhampir Primary Supe * Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First Person narrative told by Dorina Basarab, protagonist. Books in Series Dorina Basarab series: # Midnight's Daughter (2008) # Death's Mistress (2010) # Fury's Kiss (Oct 2012) # Shadow's Bane (2018) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides * 1.1. “Buying Trouble” in On the Prowl anthology (2007) & ebook * 2.1. “In Vino Veritas” in Chicks Kick Butt anthology (2011) & ebook ~ Free * 3.1. "Zombie's Bite" (2015) & ebook ~ Free * 4.1. "Lover's Knot" (2017) & ebook ~ Free * 5.1. "Dragon's Claw" (2018) & ebook Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Cassandra Palmer series World Building Setting New York City Places: * Brooklyn: * Manhattan: * Chinatown: * Svarestri (?): * Faerie: * California: * Las Vegas: Supernatural Types ✥ Dhampir, vampires, faeries, gypsies, fallen angels, troll, scientific lab, magic objects, magic weaponry, mad scientist, new breed of vampires, chimera, Glossary: * Dhampir: Result of a vampire newborn and a human sex encounter. Most dhampirs never last long, they are propense to insanity and usually killed by vampires. 'Groups & Organizations': * Vampire Senate: several different Senates exist: North american senate, Latin american senate, European senate, Asian senate etc. these are the 'higher authorities' that all vampires must answer to. * Vampire Senate task force: * Silver Circle: Mage government at war with the Black circle and allies with the Vampire Senates for the moment. * Black circle: covert group of evil, rogue mages wanting to destroy the Silver Circle World Dory is a dhampir, a part human, part vampire hybrid. Her kind is rare and reviled by humans and vamps alike. She is nearly immortal and has super-senses… plus she had a tendency to go into a berserker rage when pushed too far. Anyway, Dory hates her dad. She thinks he abandoned her as a child and never really cared about her. As an adult, she finds him heavy handed and wants nothing to do with him. Unfortunately, as this story begins, he comes to her with an offer she can’t refuse. Dory’s roommate is missing and she has been searching for her for a month. Mircea promises to use his considerable resources to bring Claire home IF Dory helps locate her crazed and revenge driven uncle, Vlad. Dory really wants to tell her dad to shove the job, but she puts her friend first and decides to accept. Coming along for the ride, is her other uncle’s progeny, Louis Cesare. (Cassie fans will recognize his backstory from those books.) ~ Goodreads | Jen Protagonist ✥ Dorina Basarab is a dhampir (vampire/human hybrid) assassin. Not quite enough of either species, Dorina's kind is rare and doesn't fit anywhere in either society. It doesn't help that she is subject to rages that cause her to black out and endanger not only those around her, but herself as well. Dorina is the daughter of the great and powerful Mircea Basarab ~ Goodreads | VampireNovelFan Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Midnight's Daughter (2008): Dorina Basarab is a dhampir-half human, half vampire. Subject to uncontrollable rages, most dhampirs live very short, very violent lives. So far Dory has managed to maintain her sanity by unleashing her anger on those demons and vampires who deserve killing. Now Dory's vampire father has come back into her life. Her Uncle Dracula (yes, the Dracula), infamous even among vampires for his cruelty and murderous ways, has escaped his prison. And her father wants Dory to work with gorgeous master vampire Louis-Cesare to put him back there. Vampires and dhampirs are mortal enemies, and Dory prefers to work alone. But Dracula is the only thing on Earth that truly scares her, so when Dory has to go up against him, she'll take all the help she can get…. ~ Goodreads | Midnight's Daughter and Take A Chance: Books ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Death's Mistress (2010): Dorina Basarab is a dhampir-half-human, half-vampire. Back home in Brooklyn after the demise of her insane Uncle Dracula, Dory's hoping her life is about to calm down. But soon Dory realizes someone is killing vampire Senate members, and if she can't stop the murderer, her friends may be next... ~ Goodreads | Death's Mistress (Dorina Basarab, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Fury's Kiss (Oct 2012): Dorina Basarab is a dhampir—half-human, half-vampire. Subject to uncontrollable rages, most dhampirs live very short, very violent lives. But so far, Dory has managed to maintain her sanity by unleashing her anger on those demons and vampires who deserve killing... Dory is used to fighting hard and nasty. So when she wakes up in a strange scientific lab with a strange man standing over her, her first instinct is to take his head off. Luckily, the man is actually the master vampire Louis-Cesare, so he’s not an easy kill. It turns out that Dory had been working with a Vampire Senate task force on the smuggling of magical items and weaponry out of Faerie when she was captured and brought to the lab. But when Louis-Cesare rescues her, she has no memory of what happened to her. To find out what was done to her—and who is behind it—Dory will have to face off with fallen angels, the maddest of mad scientists, and a new breed of vampires that are far worse than undead. ~ Goodreads | Fury's Kiss (Dorina Basarab, #3) by Karen Chance ✤ BOOK FOUR—Untitled (): Shadow's Bane(Dorina Basarab #4) by Karen Chance Reading Order — Cassandra Palmer World (includes Dorina Basarab) * 0.5. "The Gauntlet" in Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance 2 (2010) Anthology & eShort, 52 pages (Kit Marlowe) (Free read) * 0.6. The Queen's Witch (2010) eShort, 26 pages (Kit Marlowe) (Free read) * 1. Touch the Dark (2006) * 2. Claimed by Shadow (2007) * 3. Embrace the Night (2008) * 1. Midnight's Daughter (2008 — Dorina Basarab #1) * 1.1. "Buying Trouble" in On the Prowl (2007/2008) anthology, eNovella, 72 pages (Claire , Heidar, Dory) (Chapter) * 3.1. "The Day of the Dead" in Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) anthology, eShort, 52 pages (Thomas) (Free read) * 3.2. "Rogue Elements" in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) anthology (Lia #1) (War Mage/werewolf Lia & werewolf Cyrus) * 4. Curse the Dawn (2009) * 4.1. "A Family Affair" (2011) ebook, 46 pages (Pritkin PoV, Rozier, Casanova, Ealdris) (Free read) * 4.2. "Shadowland" (2012) eShort, 54 pages (John Pritkin) (Free Read) * 4.3. "Masks" (March 18, 2014) (Cassandra Palmer World #4.3) eNovella, 406 pages (Mircea Basarab) * 4.4. "Vegas Odds" in Strange Brew (2009) anthology (Lia #2) * 4.7. "Skin Deep" in Inked (2010) anthology (Lia #3, half werewolf war mage Accalia) ([ link]) * 2. Death's Mistress (2009 — Dorina Basarab #2) * 2.1. "In Vino Veritas" in Chicks Kick Butt (Dorina Basarab, #2.1) (Free read) * 5. Hunt the Moon (2011) * 3. Fury's Kiss (2012—Dorina Basarab, #3) * 5.1. "The House at Cobb End" (2011) eShort, 10 pages (John Pritkin) (Free read) * 5.5. "Updating Pritkin" (2013) eShort, 10 pages (Pritkin) (link) ~ part of a contest on Author's site * 6. Tempt the Stars (Oct 1, 2013) * 7. Reap the Wind (Expected, Nov 3, 2015) * 8. Ride the Storm (Expected, April, 2016) Category:Series